


Shifter

by solobarnes



Series: The Fallen Warriors Series [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Healing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bucky Barnes, Shapeshifting, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Strong Female Characters, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solobarnes/pseuds/solobarnes
Summary: Originally published October - December 2019 on Wattpad.While trying to reconnect with her brother and boyfriend, Soroya finds herself being hunted. The only problem is that she doesn't know who by, or what they want with her. As attacks start to become frequent, and cryptic messages are being left, Soroya will discover that the person after her may have more in common with her than she thinks, and may unearth the truth about an event that's haunted her for years. She will deal with the anxiety of the past five years, and try to keep the ones she loves safe, all the while uncovering the secrets of her powers, and discover if they were truly a mistake or not.Bucky and Alex have just come back from the dead, and both of them are grappling with it in different ways. But when a new enemy threatens the happiness they’ve just achieved, they’ll do anything to stop them, but it’s not that simple. Are they powerful enough to stop something that was set in motion long ago? And are the truths they learn about their pasts make them stronger, or destroy everything they’ve fought so hard for?
Series: The Fallen Warriors Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111508





	Shifter

_**POV:** _  
**Soroya**

I let out a deep breath, leaning my head against the doorway to the balcony. Wakanda makes every other place look dull in comparison, but Greece is undeniably beautiful. The hotel we are staying at is right by the water; I can smell the ocean and feel the sea breeze as I stand here, feel the glow of the sun on my bare skin.

One of the best decisions we have ever made was agreeing to take a vacation. I can't even remember the last time I had one. Maybe during the holidays when I was eleven, maybe even before that. We've been here two days now and I almost can't believe that I am able to do this. I'm able to take a break, and more importantly, take it with Alex, Khari, and Bucky.

I hear movement coming from the bed, accompanied by a low moan. I glance over and find that hidden under blankets, a metal hand is searching the empty side of the bed for me. I see Bucky's head pop up; with his eyes half open and his hair sticking in every direction. When he sees me he smiles, just like he's done every morning the past few days.

"Morning, liebchen," I say to him, flopping onto the bed next to him. I lean over and kiss his nose, this makes his smile grow. "Did you sleep well?"

He nods. "No nightmares."

I bring my arm up and rest my head on top of it, letting out a sigh. "What time is it?"

Bucky turns his head and looks at the clock on the bedside table. He groans. "It's 9:29."

I let out a sigh. "In three...two...one..."

Alex bursts through the door, fully dressed and a wide smile on his face. "Good morning, lovebirds. Get the hell out of bed. Greece is out there, not in here."

Bucky and I share a look before glaring at my brother. "You going to do this every morning?" Bucky asks.

"Think of me as your charming and handsome alarm clock."

I roll my eyes, sitting up and tightening my hotel robe. "Is Khari up?"

"It took some effort, but yes. He's getting coffee for everyone. And after that, I have a full day planned for us. We're going to go to the Delphi, the Acropolis Museum, the Museum of Contemporary Art. That one was Khari's request. Oh! And we're going to try to get into the Mykonos Island party."

I crease my eyebrows. "What?"

"It's a party on the Mykonos Island. I heard from some people downstairs that only A-list celebrities and really rich people are allowed in."

I'm still really confused. "And why does that mean we would get in?"

Alex gives me an obvious look. "You're an Avenger. If you can't get in to an exclusive party, who can?"

I wave at Alex in dismissal. "Give us fifteen minutes to get ready and we'll meet you down in the lobby."

Alex nods his head and shuts the door behind him. I look over to Bucky, who looks rather lost in thought. His eyes fall onto me, and they're filled with dread. "Please tell me we aren't going to that party."

I shake my head, watching him as he sits himself up. I crawl across the bed to sit behind him, wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning my head on his shoulder. "I have no desire to party with McJagger on an island. Would you be alright if I persuaded him to accept a dance club? No one will recognize you there and you won't have snobby rich people breathing down your neck."

He brings his head to the side and leans it against mine, letting out a sigh. "They'll recognize you there, though. Won't they?"

I bring my hand up and brush a piece of his hair back. "That's unavoidable at this point."

I can see that it bothers him, and I know exactly why. We spent so long on the run; always hiding, always trying to blend in with the shadows. It puts me in a lot of danger being an Avenger.

He grabs hold of my hand, kissing my knuckles gently. I want nothing more than to stay in bed with him all day, but I know if we're not downstairs in twelve minutes, Alex will come up here again.

Reluctantly, I let go of Bucky and push myself off the bed, heading into the closet. As I'm getting dressed, I look back into the room and see Bucky finally roll out of bed. His hair is still a mess and he's only wearing a pair of sweatpants. He walks up to the balcony doorway, smiling to himself at the sight of Greece.

A whole week since he came back, and I still can't believe he's really here.

-

We did everything Alex said we would. Now, the art museum was incredible. Khari about had a heart attack at seeing such beautiful works of art. He started breaking down to me and Alex how each painter did the painting, or how the artist told the model to stand as they sculpted. Khari is a gifted artist. I think he could get one of his pieces in here one day.

Bucky didn't stay in the museum that long; the cameras made him nervous. I wish he didn't always have to look over his shoulder. I feel like no matter how much time passes that will never happen. He did look around for a while though, especially at the statues. I saw him stare at one statue for a while; a woman with no arms, starring down at the ground. I saw Bucky glance at his own metal arm, which is covered with his jacket and a glove, and absentmindedly rub it.

I could see a pain in his eyes, and I don't think it stems from his missing arm. I walked up towards him, slipping my hand in his metal one.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" I asked him, starring at the statue.

"It's incredible to think that a person made it, made all of this," He said, his voice very low. "My hands have only ever destroyed...I wish I could create something as beautiful as this."

I felt my heart break. I know his journey to peace, within himself especially, was not over. He still needed to come to terms with his past and who he is. I wish he could see what I saw, but since he can't, all I can do is hold his hand and bare the weight with him.

We went to several other sites around Greece, including the other museum Alex had spoke of and the Delphi. I absolutely adored seeing the Delphi. It was incredible to think this site had once been a great temple. It was beautiful. I wanted nothing more than to shift into a bird and see it from a higher level, but I didn't want to scare the other tourists.

At the end of the day, I convinced Alex to not force us to attend an island party. He agreed to just go to a regular dance club.

All three boys are wearing jeans, but Bucky decided to wear a dress shirt, no doubt to hide his arm. He's also wearing his hair tied up in a bun, hiding it under a blue hat. He's wearing dark tinted sunglasses as well. Alex and Khari are wearing t-shirts. Alex's says; 'Save Ferris' across the front, while Khari is wearing a plain black polo shirt. I had bought a couple of dresses the other day and decided to wear my dark green dress; it falls just above my knees, has a low cut back and off shoulder sleeves. I also bought a pair of comfy flats, not wanting to kill myself in heels.

The nicest club we found has two bouncers at the entrance. You seem to need an invitation to get in. However, as soon as the two bouncers set eyes on me, they let me right in. The bouncer on the left, a tall broad shouldered man with a bushy mustache, nods his head to me, saying; "Thank you, ma'am; for all you did for England during the blip." His eyes are full with deep respect and gratitude.

I smile at him, placing my hand gently on his arm in appreciation. As soon as we make it through the doors to the club, Alex grins again me, elbowing me playfully. "My baby sister is a celebrity."

I shake my head at him. "I'm not your little sister anymore. And I'm not a celebrity. I simply helped where I could."

Alex waves me off. "Modesty. Now, I'm ready to dance and get drunk." He declares loudly, his eyes filling with excitement as a waiter passes by him, carrying a tray of shot glasses. He grabs one, downing it before cheering rather loudly. He then rushes off towards the dance floor, a wild look in my brother's eyes.

I pinch the bridge of my nose, already picturing the trouble a drunken Alex could get into. "I am thankful he didn't have the chance to do this in college. My parents would have had a heart attack."

Khari pats my shoulder, concern clouding his eyes as well. "Is this the first time he's had alcohol?"

I think about this for a moment and then I let out a groan, feeling like a rather big idiot. "Yes, it is. We need to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I think in Wakanda the most he had was a glass of wine. With our metabolism he can still get drunk, but it shouldn't last more than a few hours. But knowing Alex a few hours is all he needs to do something stupid."

Khari nods his head in agreement, rushing after Alex. I turn to Bucky and he's giving me an amused look. "I know you didn't drink before, so your first drink happened while I was gone. What do you think?"

"Most of it is disgusting. I do admit though, bourbon isn't half bad."

Bucky grins. "That's my favorite. I remember when Steve and I got drunk for the first time. It was off Bourbon. We ended up jumping into a freezing lake naked. Of course, that was after we crashed my father's car."

I sigh. "Why do I have the feeling something worse will happen with Alex?"

He chuckles to himself. "Because you know you're brother. He's a trouble maker."

We walk over towards the bar, finding a free spot and a bartender cleaning glasses. We order ourselves two bourbons. I turn around and lean my back against the bar, crossing my arms and looking out at the dancing Greeks around us. Bucky has his arms resting on top of the bar, taking a sip of his drink.

I see Alex down another shot on the dance floor. He is dancing rather chaotically, nearly hitting the people around him. He reminds me of those inflatable blue men at car dealerships. Khari is nearby, trying to persuade Alex to drink some water instead of vodka.

The music that's playing is very modern. As with every dance club I've been to, they play only up beat techno sounding songs. I usually hate listening to this kind of music, but I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me want to dance until the sun came up.

I take a sip of my bourbon, glancing back over at Bucky, tilting my head as I study his expression. "Are you having a good time? In Greece I mean."

He nods his head, his eyebrows creasing. "Of course, why do you ask?"

I let out a sigh, taking another sip of my bourbon. "I just... I just wish I could take all your pain away. I want you to feel happy. I just wish I could make you happy."

Bucky extends his metal hand out, hidden beneath a leather glove. His fingers brush my arm gently, trailing lazy lines up and down my skin. There's a small smile on his lips, but his voice is serious as he says; "Before Steve went back in time, he asked me if I wanted to come with him. You know what I told him?"

I raise my eyebrows. "What?"

"I told him that I would never be happy without you. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be."

I bring my hand up to grip his, bringing it away from my arm and up to my lips, kissing the leather glove gently. I can still feel the cold touch of the metal beneath it. When I pull back, I feel my mouth curve into a smile. I down the last of my drink, squeezing his hand tightly as I gesture with my head towards the dance floor.

He shakes his head, a mortified look coming over his face. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I feel like an old man being here in general. I'll look ridiculous dancing to music like this. Especially since you're a dancer."

I grip his hand tighter. "You are never too old to dance. As Fred Astaire said; Chin up, chest out, put your best foot foreword."

Bucky stares at me for a long moment, before he shakes his head at me. "Well how can I argue with Fred Astaire?"

I feel a squeal of excitement release from me as I pull him towards the dance floor. Alex is still dancing like a maniac, but Khari has given up trying to reign him in. I see Khari finally grab a shot and down it. Once he's done he grabs another one, before starting to dance along with my brother.

I chuckle at the two of them, before looking at a very uncomfortable Bucky standing in front of me. He looks at me and hesitates before saying; "I don't know how to dance like this."

"Well you're in luck, liebchen," I tell him, grabbing onto his other hand. "Because I do."

I pull his arms foreword and backwards one at a time, gesturing for him to do the same with his hips. We start to do a shimmy of sort together. I'm reminded of when Shuri and T'Challa taught me how to dance like this.

Keeping hold of his hands, I pull back from him before coming back in. I release one of his hands, stepping away from him, before spinning myself back to him. My back is now to his chest, and he wraps his arms around my waist. I turn back to see his face and see he looks a little more relaxed.

The music picks up and I let go of his hands, telling him to watch what I do. What I've learned from music of the twenty first century is that you are supposed to move your body according to the music being played. You're not supposed to do a specific dance move. Most people here look like the inflatable car dealership men.

I move my hips, my feet, my arms. I spin, I jump, I laugh. Bucky watches me do this, and I can see how awkward he feels. Another server with a tray of shots comes by, and I see a look of determination in his eyes. He grabs a shot, downs in, and then mimics what I have been doing. He may feel old, but he looks no different from everyone else. To everyone he's a thirty year old man having a good time.

While we are dancing, I feel a strange sensation flow through me. My animal instincts begin to pick up on something. I stop dancing, looking around to find whatever my powers are picking up. As I look around the crowd, at the bar, at the DJ, I don't see anyone looking suspicious.

I can't shake the feeling however. My instincts are telling me to be alert. It's kind of like how I felt when Thanos came to Wakanda. I just feel like there is something wrong. My instincts have never failed me before. But I don't smell anything odd. I don't see anything or hear commotion.

"Lena? You alright?" Bucky asks me, a look of concern flooding his face.

I turn my head back to him, smiling. "Yeah...yeah I just...thought I felt something. It must be the bourbon."

I hope that was true. Alex has officially gotten hammered and Khari is getting there too. Khari certainly isn't having the awkwardness Bucky is. He is happily dancing to the music, barely keeping his hands off Alex. It makes me happy to see both of them happy, especially Khari. It's like a light has been lit inside him again. I know just how that feels.

I try to ignore my instincts as we all continue to dance, but they don't go away or settle down. It feels almost...almost like I'm the prey, and a predator has just set its eyes on me. It feels like I'm being watched.


End file.
